


Alpha Sam x Omega Reader - Someone wants pups.

by dawnoftheagez



Series: Alpha/Omega/Beta - SPN [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Omega/Beta, Begging, Breasts, Breeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Horny, Impregnation, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Knotting, Rutting, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heat - Freeform, knotted, mature - Freeform, mention of Destiel - Freeform, omega breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Sam Winchester is in a rut, and his Omega is in heat. He has been baby hungry for a few months now, and he has finally decided that it is time to breed his sweet Omega.





	Alpha Sam x Omega Reader - Someone wants pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I am open for suggestions as well as requests. Any fandom can be asked. Mature/Fluff etc
> 
> I love to read comments!

"My Omega!" Sam growled as he stalked towards your room, you sat up hearing him. Dean was following close behind him. "I want my Omega." You headed towards the bathroom and locked yourself in, knowing that when Sam got like this he was willing to do anything to make you his. You wanted to at least look presentable.

"(Y/N)! Sam is coming." Dean shouted. 

You slowly exited the bathroom, Sam was working on getting it open, making it more difficult then he had to and knocked it open. You let out a surprised gasp as Sam stalked towards you. "Leave Dean!" Sam shouted, Dean nodded going to find his own Omega Castiel. You were Sam's one and only, but this was the first time he wanted not only sex but pups. "Bed, now." Sam growled pointing towards your soft bed. You slowly made your way over, he didn't like you slow, so he picked you up and tossed you onto the bed. You let out a squeal as he did so.

He smirked and licked his lips as he tore off your clothing. You let out a small moan as he began to insert fingers into your already wet pussy. "You like that, Omega?" He muttered as he leaned down to smell your heat. You moaned as he began to lap up your slick. "Huh?"

"Yes Alpha! Yes." You moaned. He grinned knowing he had you exactly where he wanted you, and then he began to undress himself. The sound of his clothing rustling was enough to make you quiver, he smirked watching you from behind. He quickly let his long cock out of his restricting clothing. He smiled and quickly pushed into you without warning. "Oh..Sam!" You muttered. 

"I am going to fill you with all my pups. You are off your birth control aren't you?"

"Yes sir." You moaned as he began to pump in and out. Slow at first but soon it began to get faster and faster. Slow wasn't usually something Sam enjoyed. He grinned as he grabbed your breasts, rubbing a circle around your erect nipples. His cock teasing at your most sensitive spot. He wasn't going very deep on purpose, he knew that if he just did it you wouldn't beg like he wanted. 

"Sam..Alpha..please I need you deeper." You moaned, his fingers began to trace your neck and hip. "Please Alpha. Please..Sam. Please." You begged. He grabbed your (h/c) (h/l) and began to fuck you harder, your moans drowning out his. He was smiling. This was what he needed. He grinned as began to tease, growing close to knotting but then pulling back. He was going to do this his way, he was going to knot you and when he wanted to. He did get deep after you begged more. 

"Good pretty Omega, good girl. God you are so beautiful. Sexy, perfect. I cannot wait till you are round with my pups." He muttered as he spanked your ass. You let out a shout as he continued to fuck you, roughly. He was going to leave his mark, and his seed. 

"Sam..sir...Alpha, may I, may I cum!" You screamed. 

"No, not yet. Beg for it (y/n)" He moaned. "Beg!"

You began to beg, whimpering and moaning, salivating as well. "Please may I please cum! Please! Please! My Alpha, I need your knot, I need to cum. Please!" 

He smirked. "When I knot you can." He growled as he pushed himself into you. Your eyes crossed and his knot was inside of you, his entire cock inside your tight vagina. His seed began to pump into you. You let out a shrieked moan. It was euphoric. "There is no way you aren't filled with my pups now."


End file.
